A new country, Kleinsland
by AliceBeilschmidt
Summary: Kleinsland is a new country. this is an introduction to one of my OC's, but i will write a more serious hetalia story after this. much, MUCH better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

Before we get started with the story, kleinesLand is not a real country. It's a small island I made up that is ruled by Germany/Prussia. It's kind of like a micro-nation, but still a country.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

kleinesLand means _'small country'_ in German. (Please tell me if I'm wrong)

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

It's flag is three horizontal stripes, gold/yellow, white, black. At first I was going to make it have all the German flag colors, but then I replaced the red with white for Prussia.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

She is the little sister of the German brothers, has Ludwig's blue eyes and blonde hair, and wears a light blue military uniform (much like Elizavita's). Her hair is often pulled back into a high ponytail, and she is almost as tall as Gilbert, about and inch shorter. (Ludwig is taller than Gilbert, right?) Her human name is Alice Beilschmit. When not in training, or at a world conference, she wears a black jacket, a blue tank top (like Ludwig's, but blue) and black pants. She wears a dark blue bandana around her neck (most of the time).

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

Translations

- bruder/ brother

- Schwester/sister

- gott/ god

- ja/ yes

- nein/ no

- ich leibe ditch/ I love you

- mein/ my

Germany, Ludwig, and Luddy = same

Prussia, Gilbert, and Gil = same

kleinesLand, Alice = same

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

I will use their human names when I am referring to the individual, the country when I am referring to, well, the country as a whole.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

A chapter will be posted every day/ every week!

Review if you have any questions.

Thanks!


	2. chapter 2

I feel so bad for not updating, but I had camp last week, and had no access to a computer. Don't worry,I won't abandon you guys!

Thanks to starlightforetold for being my first follower!

Sorry, it seems I forgot to do a disclaimer last chapter.

I do not own hetalia, but I do own Kleinsland.

Alice: Hey! I own myself!

Me: No you don't.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

I let out a long sigh. Waiting for the world conference to start was incredibly boring. Especially because my brother, Ludwig, always gets there a hour earlier then anyone else. I have two brothers, Ludwig, and Gilbert. I always go to the world conferences with Luddy so he isn't alone in the huge meeting room. The room has to be big enough to fit all 206 countries, and all the micro-nations. Sometimes, it's lonely being a country. Sometimes the world's citizens forget that we are people, too. Sometimes- "THE HERO IS HERE AT LAST!" a loud voice cackles from the front, interrupting my sentimental thoughts.

I scan the room and see everyone is here except for Romano and my oldest brother, Gilbert. He never comes, anyway.

"BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH!" went America, or at least that's what I heard coming from his mouth. When the meeting was over, I climb into the car with Ludwig. "vell, do you want to go?" asked my big bruder. "Huh? Go to what?" I asked, totally clueless. "You zoned out again didn't you?" asked ludwig disapprovingly, "I meant zhe party. The one America eez holding, you know?" "Oh... Sure?" I said. A party with America? Who knows? It might be fun.

On the Night of the party, I got dressed up in my casual clothes, a blue tank top and bandana, and black pants. Ludwig, of course, wore a suit. "Hey, luddy, betcha ten bucks you're going to be the only one in a suit!" I called. I then went into the bathroom to brush my hair and wash my face so I didn't get any acne. The problem with being a country is puberty lasts for about a century. Ugh.

After pulling up my hair, and putting on some perfume, I walked downstairs, where Ludwig was feeding our three dogs, Aster, Blackie, and Berlitz. Well, more like his three dogs. They would follow him anywhere.

Just as we were leaving, Gilbert zoomed up on his motorcycle. "ey, West! I got us some drinks!" "ja, that's great, bruder." "see ya! Kesesese!" called Gilbert as he sped away, gilbird clinging on to his hair for dear life. "put on a helmet!" I called, but he was already gone. Well, screw him.

As we were were pulling up, we could tell which place was Alfred's house. There was music blasting, and someone was passed out in the front yard. I honestly didn't know who. We just sat in the car for a minute, before Ludwig got out. "wow, he's brave." I thought to myself, before I slowly got out of the car. "vell, I guess we have to go in now." my big bruder said somewhat timidly. "why can't we just get In the car?" I asked him. "Alfred Is up on the roof, with binoculars. If we get back in the car and leave, we will need an exuse, and the He will need to see if it's true." "the last thing we want is Alfred poking around our house." I mumbled, groaning.

As we walked in the door, we were greeted by Gilbert, Francis and Antonio. And all of them were drunk. Oh, joy. "hello, would you like a scone?" asked Arthur, who had popped up out of nowhere. I screamed and ran away, leaving a very disappointed Arthur. He was persistent, and eventually he caught up to me. "please try one? The only other one who would try one was Lichtenstein. Please?" "oh, alright..." I sighed, and tried a bite.

I awake with a start. "water! Water!" I yell, causing blackie, who was sleeping on my bed, to jump off suddenly. Luckily for me; there was a glass of water next to my bed. I gulped it down, and relaxed again. The last thing I could remember from Alfred's party the night before was trying one of Arthur's scones out of sympathy. Then I must have blacked out. "wow. Didn't know a scone could knock someone out like that." I muttered. Overall, it was actually a really bad scone. "note to self: never eat Arthur Kirkland's cooking."


	3. Chapter 3

Hi readers! Sorry I take so long to update, but I the laptop I share with my bother was messed up… any way, I don't own hetalia. But I do own Alice, and the plot. Thanks to Pizza-pasta-hetalia and MariaTheJolteonMaster!(If I got your pen name wrong, I apologize, but I am lazy.) sorry for the short chapter, but the plot is just unfolding!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I walk downstairs slowly, expecting to see Ludwig; sitting in a chair at the table reading the newspaper and drinking steaming coffee. But he's not there. "Huh. Well, that's strange." I think, and then Gilbert walks into the room. He is still wearing his sleeping clothes, and gilbird is fluttering along behind him, peeping.

"Where's west?" he asks, but I don't know the answer. "I was just about to ask you." I said, suddenly suspicious. My brother never went anywhere without telling someone or leaving a note. "Oh, wait, never mind. There's a note taped to the fridge." I said, letting out a sigh.

Gilbert walked over to the fridge and pulled the note off. "I am going to Italy's house." read Gilbert, with one eyebrow up. "This wasn't left by west..." he said slowly. "West always puts the time he left, the time he will be back, and signs his name in the bottom right." I walked over, curious. "This isn't his handwriting. It's far too messy, and we never call Feliciano Italy. It's a sign of Friendship." I said, then continued "Either he was still half asleep, or some jealous country came in the middle of the night and kidnapped him, then tried to cover it up really badly."

Gilbert smirked, then said "both of those are more unlikely than pigs flying!" as he said that, I noticed two of our neighbors pigs had grown little pink wings, and they were hovering an inch or two of the ground. I stared in awe at this new breed of pig. "Hey, whatcha looking at?" Gilbert asked suddenly. "Huh? Oh, nothing." I said quickly.

"For all we know, he could still be asleep." Gilbert suggested. "I sincerely doubt that." I muttered, but decided to check anyway. A small hope lingered in the back of my brain. I leapt up the stairs with ease. Gilbert trudged up them tiredly. He usually gets up at about 11 in the morning anyway. "Well, go knock." my older brother said impatiently. I take a step towards Ludwig's door and rap on the dark wood twice. No answer.

Gilbert walks up and puts his hand on the doorknob, then turns it and pushes the door inwards. The sheets of the bed are messy, and in a heap at the foot of the bed, and his clothes are strewn across the floor. "Well, now I can surely say that our bruder did not go to Feliciano's house." Gilbert said. "That's so un-awesome. The window is open too." a tear slipped out of the corner of my eye. It left a salty trail on my cheek before falling to the floor.

"Alice, go pack your things. We're leaving." "What? I don't think-" "Alice... Please." there was a seriousness in his eyes that was rarely seen. "First Ludwig, then us. I may be wrong, but I have to keep you safe. As of this morning... You're all I have..." without saying a word, we both turned and left the room.

I shut my door and sadly surveyed my room. Where would we go? Back to my house in Kleinsland? It was a possibility. I opened the closet and pulled out my suitcase, and then packed everything had in my room, which wasn't very much. I even packed all my sheets. You see, Alfred told me about something called Harry Potter. The character named Hermione has a bag that is small and lightweight, but can expand infinitely, but still stay the same size, shape, and weight. So I asked Arthur to do that to my back pack.

"Only if you admit my friends are real." " Flying mint bunny is real." "Wonderful!" and then he used some weird chant... And poof! My backpack could hold anything.

The last thing I packed was a small stuffed mouse Ludwig an Gilbert gave to me when I was born. It was a white mouse with blue eyes, and I loved it. It meant so much to me.

I left my room, pulling my suitcase down the hall. I stopped outside Gilbert's room and knocked. No answer. I reach out and turn the knob, then push the door inwards.

His suitcase is on the floor, half full, the breeze is blowing in the open window, and Gilbert is gone.


End file.
